deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Pilgrim vs. Viewtiful Joe
RatedMforMario= Description Capcom VS Oni Press! Two super geeky ass-kicking nerds battle it out for superiority! It'll be game over for one of them! Henshin a go-go, baby! Interlude Ever since the creation of films, there have been cult followings, and these two combatants are the definition of fanboys! Viewtiful Joe, the hero of Movieland! And Scott Pilgrim, the man who fought against the World...literally. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Viewtiful Joe So, you know how some people idolize certain heroes and desperately want to admire them and be just like them? This was the case with Joe, an average movie lover who would idolize Captain Blue, a superhero. Yeah, but while on a date with his girlfriend, Silvia, while watching a movie, the literal VILLAIN FROM THE MOVIE, kidnapped Silvia and it! But the Six Majin grabbed Joe and took him into the movie, where he met Captain Blue, who gave him the V-Watch, making him able to turn into the superhero...Viewtiful Joe. Joe: Henshin a go-go, baby! Even before becoming Viewtiful Joe, Joe already seemed to be a skilled fighter, even taking down Captain Blue when training. Of course, Captain Blue wasn't using his full potential, but he's pretty powerful nonetheless. I mean, he's capable of pretty much taking a giant Captain Blue! Yeah, he's got superhuman strength, and some good speed and durability! But his strongest attributes are his VFX Powers. For example, Slow can slow down time, increases strength of explosions and allows him to easily dodge projectiles. MY favorite is Zoom In technique which pretty much powers him up, paralyzes weaker foes, and allows him to perform new attacks! But even better, it reveals any exploitable weakness!* Popup: *DO NOT TAKE THIS OUT OF CONTEXT! It reveals a weak spot on an enemy, not any weaknesses like ear sensitivity, poor ability to adapt, etc. His Mach Speed allows time to move by quickly, and can hit multiple enemies. But he's got two pretty effective weapons in his arsenal! Like Voomerang, which is pretty much the child of a sword and boomerang! He also has a bomb called Shocking Pink, which has a 5-second fuse and is relatively weak but with Slow, it's attack is DEVASTATING. And he pretty much has a rocket ship, which is sorta like a ship that can launch GODDAMN ROCKETS. I need my own ship... I think I can arrange that... Would you do it for me, Wiz? Sure, I needed an experiment test subject to try out my latest ship. He's a total badass, and probably my favorite combatant of today! Oh, well mine too! Yeah, Joe has some pretty big feats, like defeating and replacing Captain Blue, taking down giant robots, beings, and creatures that are physically superior! Exactly. He's taken down many foes that can pretty much one-shot an ordinary human. Feats: ''- Bested his doppelganger'' ''- Defeated Captain Blue, Iron Ogre Hulk Davidson, Omnipotent King Blue and Joker'' ''- Fought in Marvel VS Capcom'' ''- Can destroy robots in a punch'' But, he does have some weaknesses. The overuse of his powers can reverse his transformation, he has quite an ego, his Zoom ability also increases the damage he receives, and he has a limited number of Voomerangs and Shocking Pinks. Speaking of which, Shocking Pink is weak without Slow. But if you can take down several mutants and replace one of the greatest heroes of all time, you've got NOTHING to worry about! Joe: Viewtiful? Hmm... okay, that works... I'm Joe! Viewtiful Joe! Hey, I need a superhero name...GunBeerMan! Ugh, can you not? HALT EVILDOER! I MUST STOP YOU STOP BOOMSTICK, YOU'RE GONNA- (More technical difficulties. Please wait) Scott Pilgrim Scott Pilgrim seems to be your ordinary everyday guy. Yeah, he's in a band, had like, 3 girlfriends in the past, and was a minimum wage worker, y'know, the usual. But after a meeting with Ramona Flowers, Scott's life would spin out of control. See, if Scott wanted to pollinate this flower, he had to get past her 7 evil ex-boyfriends! Evil-exes. Eh, whatever. Scott has plenty of tools to work with, especially when he's, according to former girlfriend Kim Pine, the best fighter in the Province! He also seems to be a fan of Ryu and Mega Man! He can perform Mega Man's iconic slide attack and even mastered Ryu's Shin...koo Tatta-umaki... Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. I had that Wiz! Y'know, you're such a bug sometimes! Anyway, Scott also has a couple of items to use. He wields the Power of Love, a power that grants him a stat upgrade and gives him a sword! His guts grow by 2+, his heart by 3+, and smarts and will by 1+! That doesn't seem helpful Boomstick, I already told you, small numbers mean big changes in the Scott Pilgrim Universe. Eh, whatever. Anyway, Scott's best attribute is the fact that he has super strength! Hell, he's one of the strongest fighters in the Scott Pilgrim-verse! He's proven this as he beat not one, not two, but 3 robots that were practically designed to destroy him and the third one was about three times his own size! Holy hell, it's an Autobot's worst nightmare! Most robots are likely made up of 3 common and consistent elements, which are steel, cast iron and aluminum. Steel is ridiculously strong. According to our calculations, the amount needed to at least bend it is 58,000 Psi! Scott is practically bending a metal that's way too tough to be bent on it's own! If we take in that robot that's three times his height, he exerted a pressure of 174, 000 Psi! Okay, so never attack a nerd. Nerds are probably the deadliest thing on Earth. Despite appearing and acting dimwitted, Scott is actually pretty smart, as he was able to trick Lucas Lee into defeat. He's quick enough to deliver the final blow to Roxanne Richter, who is said to be a ninja, or at least, a half-ninja. He's strong enough to take down Matthew Patel with one punch, resilient to survive a crash landing from Todd Ingam, who threw him about two feet into the air and is capable of leaving a CRATER ON THE MOON! He also survived his fight with Gideon, who was pretty much physically superior TO Scott! He even managed to take down Giga Gideon inside Ramona's head, and in there, he's practically a GUARD, plus, Gideon can increase his own muscles, and Scott knocked him out in one headbutt! Speaking of which, Scott can also travel through Subspace, which can give him quite a speed advantage. Ramona: It's like, three miles in fifteen seconds According to our calculations, three miles is 30 minutes, so we can determine that Scott is pretty much going TWICE as fast as a regular human can, giving him superhuman speed. Feats ''- Has survived a fall from about 2 feet'' ''- Can bend metal with a single punch'' ''- Fought and defeated Mathew Patel, Todd Ingam, the Katayanagi Twins, and Gideon Gordon Graves'' This nerd kicks some serious ass, but he does have his own faults. He's kind of a dick, and thinks that his mistakes aren't his fault. He's also not the world's smartest nerd, if ya know what I mean. But Scott Pilgrim has proven time and time again that he can overcome any challenge, all in the name of love. Scott (to Todd): You were once a ve-gone, but now you will BE-gone! Interlude All right, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once in for all! It's time for a NERD BATTTLLLEEEE! Who are you rooting for? Scott Joe Fight Scott is seen playing Pac-Man at a local arcade, with a crowd gathered around him, cheering him on as he's about to beat his score. Ramona just rolls her eyes. Ramona: Scott, can we leave now? I'm tired Scott: In a minute..I'm totally owning this game! We then see Joe walking around and accidentally bumping into Scott, making him mess up and lose the game. Pac-Man: -death noise- Scott: What the Puckman?! I almost had that! Joe: Oh, okay. Joe continues walking, much to Scott's anger. Ramona: Well, at least we can go now. C'mon Scott. Ramona tries to move Scott but he refuses. Scott: You can go, Ramona. I gotta handle this guy first. Ramona: Okay, but it's just a game, y'know. Ramona leaves the Arcade and Scott confronts Joe. Scott: Hey, I think you totally owe me an apology dude. Joe: Uh, no I don't. Scott, angrily, inhales and leaves, leaving Joe. Joe stands, confused. Joe: Who was that loser-''' Before Joe can finish his sentence, Scott punches him right in the jaw. '''Joe: So you wanna play like that?! Alright then! Joe reveals his V-Watch and activates it. Scott (in his head): What's he doing?!) Joe: Henshin a go-go, baby! Joe then becomes Viewtiful Joe, striking a pose, with the crowd cheering and gasping. Scott looks in boredom. FIGHT! joe vs scott fight (v2).png|v2 joe vs scott fight.png|v1 Joe manages to get the first hit, knocking Scott back and crashes into a wall. The Province's Best Fighter manages to punch Joe a few times, but they keep trading blow for blow, until Joe throws a Voomerang, which Scott immediately dodges. Wallace: Kick his ass, Scott! Scott: That's what I'm trying to do! Scott then catches the Voomerang and throws it at Joe. Joe is hit but immediately gets back up. Joe then uses Slow, and starts hitting Scott, but Scott manages to uppercut Joe, making him get sent onto the roof and dents it. Joe falls and gets up, and uses Slow once more, slowing down Scott. Joe leaves a Shocking Pink next to Scott and it explodes, critically injuring Scott. Scott: D-damn...it... Joe (panting): Don't bother getting up! Joe then calls in his ship, and shoots out rockets. Scott then pulls out his Sword a la Power of Love and slices the the rockets. Joe then uses Zoom to spot a weakness on Scott but fails. Scott damages Joe, but before he can think, Joe begins to attack him, but Scott manages to land a few blows on him. Joe then falls, with Scott pointing the sword at him. Scott: It's over...you. Joe: N-not yet... Joe's ship then throws some more rockets at Scott while Joe uses Mach Speed to speed up the rockets. Scott manages to slice them, all with a near-miss. Joe gets up and starts comboing Scott, making him bleed. Scott gets up, heavily injured, with Joe making a small taunt in a pose. Scott: Y-you...cocky cock.... Joe: Save it, buddy. Joe then has a rocket blow up Scott, leaving nothing but his ashes left. ---Inside Scott's Head--- Scott: Wait, am I asleep again? Ramona: You're dead, you idiot. Scott: Ramona? What are you doing in my head? Ramona then holds up Scott's 1-Up. Ramona: You're gonna need this, Pilgrim. Ramona kisses Scott's cheek and gives him the 1-Up. Ramona: Go get 'em Scott! ---Back in the arcade--- Joe: Well...that does it then. Suddenly, Scott reappears, much to Joe's shock. Scott: Miss me? Scott then begins to combo Joe multiple times, but Joe then uppercuts Scott, cracking his skull. Joe: Shouldn't have come back, pal. KO! Results '-sigh- A great man has fallen today...' Scott may have had the advantage in experience and durability, but Joe is on a COMPLETELY different level. Scott defeated tough enemies but Joe has defeated foes that are much, much tougher. Yeah, and Joe had him beat in arsenal too. Scotty didn't have anything that could counter most of Joe's weapons. In terms of speed, they seemed to be at an even match especially since Mach Speed and Subspace seemed to counter each other anyway. Subspace and the Power of Love were pretty much Scott's only true way of countering anything Joe could throw at him, but even then, Joe could through even more at him I guess it was Game Over for Scott, and a Viewtiful victory for Joe. The winner is Viewtiful Joe. Which DB Loser would you like to see make a comeback in Season 3 of my DB series? Results will be taken up at 5:00, 1/31/19. Prowler Luigi Star-Lord Bubsy Link Agumon Daredevil Mickey Namor Scott SCOTT PILGRIM RETURNS! What would you give this episode? Five stars (HELLA AWESOME!) Four stars (Pretty good!) Three stars (It's good.) Two stars (Eh.) One star (Bad.) Zero stars (HELLA BAD, DELET THIS) |-|TheDoomGaze= Scott Pilgrim VS Viewtiful Joe is a What-If? Death Battle created by The Psychic Savior, featuring Scott Pilgrim from the eponymous series of novels, and Viewtiful Joe, the titular hero of Capcom's game series. Description They may be game and movie nerds, but don't let that make you think they won't beat you down in style! The question is, which geek outclasses the other? Interlude Wiz: Movies and games are media's prominent forms of entertainment, and with entertainment comes one assured thing. Boomstick: Obsessive pathetic nerds. Wiz: However, these two geeks show that they can fight with incredible power, and look good while doing it. Boomstick: Scott Pilgrim, the bassist who fought against the World. Wiz: And Viewtiful Joe, the hero of Movieland. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Scott Pilgrim Viewtiful Joe FIGHT! Result Category:Windindi Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:TheDoomGaze Category:Season 1 TheDoomGaze Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:RatedMforMario